What the
by SDDMN
Summary: The sequel to Love's crazy. Chapter five...the final chapter for now...
1. Too loud!

What the...  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: I dun own Hantaro. R. Kawai does, that is all.  
As I promised, here is the first chapter of the full humor sequel to Love's Crazy! little bits of Hamtaro and Pashmina and Dexter and Bijou romance, and I mean bits. Enjoy!

* * *

Weeks passed since the tornado tore the humans away from their beloved pets. Hamtaro and the ham-hams have settled down in a new home that they called the clubhouse two. However, for the next few weeks, the line between sanity and insanity would disappear from their innocent lives... 

Hamtaro woke up to Howdy's snoring in the bed beside his. Basically, Howdy sounded like a truck backfiring when he snored. Groggy, Hamtaro got up and walked outside for a glass of water. When he passed the front door leading outside, he stopped, and looked around suddenly. (It feels like I'm being followed.) Hamtaro thought. Shrugging, he continued walking to the kitchen. As he drank his water, he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Why do I feel like the next few days are gonna be trouble? Oh well, guess it's just me." He dropped the glass in the sink and started walking to the entertainment room so he could play the new Gamecube they bought not too long ago. He sat down, popped in Sonic Heroes, and started playing. (Good thing Panda made the room sound-proof...)

We now go to the girls' room just above the entertainment room. Since Panda didn't make the roof sound-proof, they could hear Hamtaro playing the Gamecube with a high volume. Sandy growled, and covered her head with her pillow. She finally had enough, and sat up. "Who would like be playing video games at this hour"? She said as she listened to Seaside Hill. Soon, Bijou and Pashmina woke up. Bijou was angry. "Who would disurb my beauty sleep"? She growled. Pashmina stretched and went to the door. "I'll see who it is." She said stepping out, and walking downstairs. Sandy and Bijou followed immediately.

The girls walked to the outside of the entertainment room, and pounded on the door. "Shut up in there! People are trying to sleep!" Pashmina said angrily. Hamtaro didn't hear her since one, the walls were sound-proof, two the volume was too high for him to hear her. The girls growled hearing Egg fleet playing. "This is like ridiculous! I can hear it all the way down here!" Sandy said angrily. They finally decided to bust down the door and punish whoever was inside. All three kicked the door open and saw Hamtaro playing Final Fortress as Team Dark. The music was blaring out the speakers, which made the girls hiss and cover their ears.

Pashmina glared at her boy-ham while covering her ears. "Hamtaro! Turn that music down! It's way too early for that!" Hamtaro turned around surprised and saw the girls glaring at him while keeping their paws clamped over their ears. Sweatdropping, Hamtaro turned the volume down, and grinned at them sheepishly. "Sorry girls, I thought Panda made the roof sound-proof like he did the walls." The girls humphed. Hamtaro looked at them innocently, and eventually, they gave in. Pashmina smiled. "It's okay Hamtaro. You didn't know." The others nodded, and Hamtaro grinned. "So can I turn it up a little..." "NO!" The girls said. Hamtaro shrugged, and returned to using team dark's chaos inferno to wipe out an army of bad guys.

"I'll tell you all one thing..." Hamtaro said. "Shadow the hedgehog rocks!" The girls rolled their eyes and giggled. Sandy and Bijou started back up to their room, while Pashmina kissed Hamtaro on the cheek, smiled at his blushing, and followed the others back up. Hamtaro smiled, not only because his girl-ham showed her affections for him again, but he was already halfway through beating Egg Emperor.

* * *

I apologize that the first chapter's short, but I'll make up for it with doubled length chapters from now on! Chapter 2 coming soon!  
_Blue Spirit17_


	2. Shadow the Hedgehog appears!

What the...  
Chapter 2  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any characters from Sonic the Hedgehog. R. Kawai owns Hamtaro and Yuji Naka owns Sonic.  
I apologize that the first chapter wasn't that funny (After effects of writing a romance fic). Shadow the hedgehog makes his first appearance here! Anyways, here's chapter 2!

* * *

"Defeated? Impossible! Nooooooo!" Shouted the Egg emperor. Hamtaro just got through beating him with Team Dark. He watched as Team Dark did their victory pose, and grinned. The ending came up, and the credits rolled. Hamtaro smiled. "I beat the game...Awesome!" He said listening to This machine. Hamtaro sighed. "I wish I could meet Shadow the hedgehog face to face. That would be so cool..." Little did Hamtaro know, that his wish would come true... 

A bright light appeared, and a figure flew out, and landed in the grass near the clubhouse two. The figure gripped a green jewel in it's hand and looked around. "Where am I? I've never seen this place before." The figure was a black hedgehog with red streaks running down his quills. Some of the quills were sticking up in the air. There was a tuft of white fur on his chest, and he wore white gloves with bracelets on the wrists. His eyes were ruby red, and he wore what appeared to be rocket shoes. This figure...was Shadow the Hedgehog, except he was hamster-size, but let's let him find out for himself on that. He looked up, and noticed a big tree with a hamster-size door at the base.

"I wonder if anyone lives there." Shadow said to himself as he walked to the door. He knocked, and after receiving no answer, let himself in. He looked around, and went to the first door he saw, which was the entertainment room, and opened the door. Inside he noticed an orange and white hamster. (That hamster is as big as I am! What's going on)? He walked up to the hamster, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Hamtaro turned around, and came face to face with Shadow the Hedgehog. Hamtaro blinked for a few seconds, then shut his eyes. (I must be dreaming, because that can't be Shadow the Hedgehog standing in front of me, hamster-sized.) When Hamtaro reopened his eyes, he grinned, and glomped Shadow. "Shadow the Hedgehog! I can't believe it's really you!" Shadow sweatdropped. (Is this another fan)? He thought, and looked at Hamtaro. "Who are you"? he asked. Hamtaro blushed, let him go, and introduced himself. "My name's Hamtaro! You're in my world!" Shadow stared at him.

"Explain." Hamtaro smiled. "In my world, you're a video game character! The games you're in are named after Sonic the Hedgehog..." Shadow hnphed. "That faker? I deserve a game of my own." Hamtaro smiled wider. "I know! You're the coolest out of all of 'em!" Shadow smirked. "Really"? He said, his ego rising. Hamtaro nodded. "I love it when you use Chaos Control!"

"Chaos Control? That must be the reason I'm here. I used Chaos Control to get away from Rouge, and I must have teleported here!" Shadow crossed his arms. "Any more of you"? Hamtaro grinned. "You bet! There's about...fourteen of us. Four girls and ten guys...I think." Shadow looked around the room. "Is there any way I can meet them"? Hamtaro grinned. "They're sleeping right now, but I'll introduce you to them when they wake up! In the meantime, why don't we play Sonic Heroes"? Shadow smirked, and grabbed a controller. "As long as I get to beat up that blue faker of a hedgehog."

Due to Howdy's excessive snoring, three guys had to get up, Maxwell, Dexter, and Panda. Pissed from lack of sleep, they walked out the door. Maxwell sighed. "I wonder if Howdy can hear himself snore." Dexter sighed. "He's probably used to it...Panda..." Panda looked at him. "What"? Dexter suddenly grabbed him, and threw him to the floor. "Mack truck!" Maxwell shouted something not hearable, and ran to the girls' room calling for Sandy, Panda glared at Dexter, and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I like being annoying when I'm cranky." Panda smirked all of a sudden, making Dexter sweatdrop. "You know what I like doing when I don't get enough sleep"? Dexter thought for a sec. "Building stuff"? Panda laughed like a crazy-guy. "Close...I like to get in fights!" He jumped on Dexter, and the two engaged in a battle of fists. Let's check in on Maxwell while they sort out their differences...

Maxwell was knocking on the girls' bedroom door, not knowing they were awakened earlier that morning, and that they were still angry a little bit about that. Sandy appeared in the doorway, clutching a flashlight. "Maxy? What're you doing up"? Maxwell shuddered. "Dexter tricked me again." Sandy sighed. "Like what about"? Maxwell shuddered again. "Mack trucks, and I had a bad dream about them too." Sandy opened the door more, and let her boyham in. "I guess you wanna stay with me until Howdy wakes up, am I right"? Maxwell nodded, giving her his puppy-dog look. Sandy grinned all of a sudden.

"How would you like to see me beat up Howdy for snoring too loud instead"? Maxwell thought for a sec, then grinned. "I'd love to see it." Sandy smiled, grabbed his paw, and they walked towards the boys' room. Sandy entered, walked over to Howdy's bed, got into a position where she was straddling him like a donkey, and smacked him across the face, hard. Howdy yelled out in pain, and looked at her. Now if you all remember correctly, Howdy was a pervert. He looked down, and grinned. "I never knew ya liked me like that Sandy..." Horrified, Sandy smacked him again, and dragged him to the window, and threw him out.

"What in tarnation..." Howdy was cut off as he hit the ground. Howdy rubbed his head. "Guess Sandy's in a bad mood today." He sighed, and walked back to the clubhouse. Inside he saw that the entertainment room was open, and also saw that Hamtaro was playing two-player Sonic Heroes against a very familiar person besidehim. (He looks familiar, like someone off of that there Sonic or somethin'.) Howdy walked up to the door, and peered in. (That's Shadow the hedgehog!) He thought excitedly as he watched the dark hedgehog beat Hamtaro using Team Dark. Howdy ran upstairs. "I gotta tell the others! If they dun believe meh, then I'll drag them all down here myself!"

Shadow stiffened, and Hamtaro noticed. "What's up"? Shadow looked out the door. "I sensed someone here. Someone was here just a second ago." Hamtaro grinned. "It's probably one of the ham-hams. Come on! I'll introduce ya to them!" He turned off the GCN, and the two walked out the door to where the others were.

While that scene happened, the others were listening to Howdy talk about Shadow the Hedgehog. Stan laughed. "Howdy, you probably lost your marbles. Shadow ain't real..." Howdy glared. "I saw it with my own two beady little eyes! I know what I saw out there!" Boss growled. "Waking us up this early to tell us some crazy story about how you saw Hamtaro playing Sonic Heroes with Shadow the Hedgehog, ridiculous." Mia looked at her boy-ham sympathetically. "He might be right, he never lies when he's like this." Howdy smiled at her, thankful that SOMEONE was by his side. Suddenly, Hamtaro came up. "Hey ham-hams..." He shut up as everyone glared at him. Suddenly, a figure ran up beside him. "Are they your friends, Hamtaro? Hmph. More like rivals by the looks on their faces." Everyone's eyes widened to the point that you could use them as cushions.

"Sha,Sha,Shadow the Hedgehog"? Shadow smirked. "That's me. I'm the ultimate life-form, Shadow the Hedgehog. Master of Chaos Control and the better runner when it comes down to me and faker." Everyone stared at him for a sec, then cheered. Cappy was grinning ear to ear. "Do a Chaos Control!" Shadow smirked, and gripped the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Immediately, the room they were in turned a dark blue, and time stopped. The ham-hams were amazed. Time began again, and Stan was grinning. "This is so awesome! How long do you plan on staying, Shadow"? Shadow smirked. "As long as you want me to, or until that faker and his friends come to find me." The ham-hams cheered, and began making plans for Shadow's room.

* * *

As you all guessed, thesequel is a crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog with Shadow as the only one there...for now. Now I want some recommendations. Which Sonic character do YOU want to come along in later chapters? Review me your answer, and I'll find a good point of the story to bring 'em in! And I'm sorry if I offended anyone this chapter.  
By the by, I chose Shadow to be in there because he's my favorite Sonic character! 


	3. Green Day in a tanning salon

What the  
By,  
Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or any characters from Sonic the hedgehog. Yuji Naka owns Sonic, and RitsukoKawai owns Hamtaro. Also, I do not own Green Day, or New Found Glory. Nintendo owns the GCN, the games, and the CBASP, and it's games.

I'm having a bad day so far. A friend of mine at work today decided it was fun to push me around inside a trailer we were working in. We were taking down wooden support beams so they could turn them into classrooms, and my friend pushed me onto a board that had a bunch of nails on it. This is the painful part...The beam had nails sticking out of it, and I accidentily stepped on it. All I can say is...Ouch. Oh well. I told that story to get a few laughs out of everybody so their days would brighten up.

* * *

Hamtaro showed Shadow around the clubhouse two, while the others were busy designing and building his room, with a few painful incidents.

"Oxnard! That's my foot!" Maxwell yelled as the gray hamster accidentily set a ladder down on his foot. The two were working on painting the ceiling black. Oxnard blushed, apologized, and took the ladder off, and Maxwell grabbed his foot and danced around the room, kinda like you see on cartoons...wait...This IS a cartoon! Stupid me. Anyways, the girls decided to paint the walls black like the roof. Panda was building furniture for Shadow, and Boss and Dexter were putting in the electricity.

Boss looked at the light switch, then at the ceiling light, then back at the switch. He turned it on, and got zapped. He quickly turned it off, and mumbled saying that a wire was messed up or something like that. Dexter adjusted it, and tried his luck. It turned on, and he smiled, while Boss mumbled something about hamster know-it-alls.

The girls were having a fun time. They already finshed painting the walls, and waited for them to dry, so they could get Panda to help them put in the windows. While they waited, they decided to have a little gossip.

"It will all look awesome after we're done." Pashmina said with a smile on her face, but sweatdropped as she watched Maxwell wave a paintbrush in the air chasing after Oxnard and lecturing him on how you should not put ladders on hamsters' feet. Oxnard was screaming bloody murder, and ran from the lecturer. Sandy watched them, and laughed as Maxwell managed to get some black on Oxnard's head. Bijou was watching Dexter taunt Howdy about how he was too stupid to put up lights, which got him in another fight with the ham-ham.

Meanwhile, Hamtaro and Shadow were in the kitchen making chili-dogs with Tobasco sauce on Shadow's request. Hamtaro watched as the black hedgehog ate the sauce-drenched dog in one bite. He looked at a chili dog, and asked Shadow if he could try one.

Shadow thought for a moment, then shrugged and gave Hamtaro the meaty weiner. Hamtaro tensed a little bit, knowing what Maxwell said about hamsters not being able to eat meat, but bit into the dog. Immediately, Hamtaro's eyes glazed over for a few seconds, before he happily ate the rest of the dog. (I guess Maxwell was wrong. If I can stand meat, then so can the others.) After he was done, Hamtaro licked his paws. "The tobasco sauce makes it really spicy!" Hamtaro said as an after-thought. Shadow grinned. "Glad you like it." He said finishing his last chili-dog. Suddenly, Hamtaro's face grew beat red, and steam blew out of his ears, and he ran to get some cold water. Shadow laughed. "He'll get used to it eventually, unlike that faker." He said to himself as he got up, and see if his hamster friend was okay.

"Finished!" Panda said happily surveying the room. Everyone else nodded also looking around. The room walls were jet black. The ceiling was deep red. The lights worked perfectly...That is until Boss tripped over a wire...The lights were now officially...out. The girls sighed. Sandy looked at her girl-friends. "Like let's go to the tanning salon...AND NO BOYS!" She yelled glaring at them. They sweatdropped, and watched them leave the clubhouse two. Boss smirked. "Who wants to play Super Smash Bros."? The boys raised their paws. "OOPA!"

Hamtaro walked out the door with Shadow in tow, and they headed to the new city. They went into the mall and Hamtaro showed Shadow where one of his favorite places to hang out was...The music store. Across the store they watched the girls walk in for a tan. Hamtaro grinned mischievously, and went inside. Shadow grinned at him. "I like that look you have right now. I suppose you have a plan to make the girls mad"? Hamtaro nodded smirking evilly.

"Here's what we do..." He pulled Shadow in, and told him his plan. Afterwards, Shadow grinned mischievously as well. "I always love doing that to the girls. And they usually like sweet music too." Hamtaro smirked, as he got Green Day: American Idiot the CD. He payedfor it, and the two walked out, and towards the tanning salon. "Not all of 'em. Sandy likes punk sometimes like New found glory. Pashmina likes Green Day, just not the bad versions of it."They walked up to the door, and Hamtaro nodded to Shadow. The dark hedgehog nodded back, and cast Chaos Control. Time stopped, and Hamtaro and Shadow ran inside and to the CD player. They took out the CD already playing, and put in Green Day, and set to Holiday. They quickly hid outside the door, and waited.

Chaos Control wore off, and Green Day came on. Chaos reigned inside the salon, as employees and customers ran around screaming their heads off. The girls were no exception as they listened to Holiday. Hamtaro and Shadow laughed their heads off. Soon, Hamtaro walked in causually, and took the CD out, and put it in it's case. The girls glared at him.

"We'll get you for this Hamtaro and Shadow!" Bijou said as they chased the two. However, Shadow activated his hover shoes, and grabbed Hamtaro's paw and took off. The girls ended up walking home steaming mad.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it! By the by again, about what girls listen to. I know there are some who like punk, heavy metal, etc., and others who like soft music and stuff like that. There are somke girls at my school like that, but no offence! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Whoa!

What the  
Chapter 4  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: I dun own Hamtaro who is owned by Ritsuko Kawai who is owned by god who is owned by no one. haah haah...(passes out from lack of oxygen)  
Thanks to all who reviewed my new story all alone. I just had to find a way to get rid of this thing before it got me really depressed, and no one likes it when I become really depressed. Here, as promised, is the next installment of what the.

* * *

Inside the clubhouse two the girls came up to Hamtaro and Shadow glaring. Pashmina glared at her boy-ham. "That wasn't nice Hamtaro! You almost busted our ear drums!" Hamtaro simply rested his arms behind his head, and pretended that he didn't hear her, which made her mad. Shadow smirked. "You Hamtaro's girlfriend, right"? Pashmina nodded. Shadow looked away. "Don't expect to cuddle with him for the next couple of days. We still have stuff to do." 

Hamtaro and Shadow grew silent, and the girls looked worried. "You...don't wanna be with me, Hamtaro"? Pashmina asked. Hamtaro looked at her, then at Shadow, and nodded. Shadow grinned. "One more thing...just kidding." This took a while to process in the girls' minds, before they got mad again. "It's not right to mess with others' feelings Hamtaro, especially your girlfriend's!" Pashmina exclaimed. Suddenly, Hamtaro jumped on her, knocking her to the ground just as a stapler whizzed by overhead.

Shadow looked at the other three. "Ya might want to check behind you..." Too late. Sandy got hit with a plate, Penelope got hit by a pillow, and Bijou got hit by a french cockroach who said "bloed kindern!" and crawled away. Sandy sweatdropped. "I never like knew a french cockroach could speak german!" Suddenly, the culprits who threw these itmes at the girls came up. Maxwell was grinning. "I think I got someone with that plate!" Dexter was looking for the cockroach. "Throwing that cockroach was pretty cool." Cappy came up as well. "Problem guys! That pillow I threw is Snoozer's and he's mad!"

Inside the living room, we see Snoozer foaming at the mouth looking for his pillow. "Where's my pillow!" He screamed loudly, eyes blood red and scanning the room. "Grrr. I'll get the ham-ham that took my pillow if it's the last thing I do!" He ran out of the room ready to pummel anyone who had his pillow.

Hamtaro got off of Pashmina, and looked around until he noticed Snoozer's pillow on the ground, and picked it up. "Snoozer's pillow? What's it doing here"? Suddenly, Hamtaro was knocked to the ground by Snoozer, and the two started fighting. Hamtaro for his life and Snoozer for his pillow. The others watched amazed, and Shadow sat down laughing. "This is better than when faker and knucklehead get in their own fights!" Hamtaro suddenly hit Snoozer in the jaw with his pillow, threw it into his arms, and ran down the hall. Shadow laughed as everyone glared at him. "What? Even you people gotta admit that was funny!" Pashmina growled at Snoozer. "Why'd you hurt my boy-ham you jerk"? Snoozer yawned. "He took my pillow." He said laying down and going right to sleep. Pashmina ignored this comment, and ran after Hamtaro. Now, Maxwell and Dexter couldn't help but start laughing, their girl-hams joining.

Hamtaro ran into the living room, and ducked under the center table. "That fight really hurt! My back's killing me..." He said as he layed down, and fell asleep. He never heard Pashmina run into the room, spot him under the table, drag him out, and carry him to her room. She passed Boss, who was still grumbling about the light incident, and stopped when she came to Snoozer, and hit him on the head, and continue running. Snoozer yawned. "That really hurt...zuzuzu."

Pashmina came to her room, which she shared with the other girls, and laid Hamtaro on her bed, and sat down in front of it, keeping an eye out and making sure no one else would come to hurt her boy-ham.

Out in the hall where Maxwell and the others were, the guys yawned. "We'll see you girls later. Dexter Cappy and I gotta get something to eat out in town." Maxwell said as he and the other two got up, and followed him out the door. Sandy smiled. "Bye Maxy." She got up, along with Bijou, and Penelope, and the three went to their room leaving Shadow and Snoozer behind. Shadow smirked. "I wonder what other mischief I can cause..." He looked around, and noticed Boss. (That field hamster again! The same one who electrocuted himself...I got it!) Shadow got up, and ran out of the hallway, looking for a hammer.

We now go to Howdy, who was resting in his room again. "That really hurt...I gotta find a way ta get Sandy back fer this!" Howdy rolled over. "But right now, I just wanna sleep s'more." He said going to dreamland.

* * *

There ya go. Chapter 4 ready ta go! R&R!


	5. A familiar voice

What the  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: I dun own Hamtaro. R. Kawai does, so nah!  
Me again everyone. I decided to end this story a little early so I can start on another story, or maybe focus more on my Golden Sun stories. So, until the next time I decide to type up another story, this is farewell...for now, except when some of you see my reviews every once in a while. This chapter will be a short one for an end though, and I apologize. I started thinking of other Hamtaro stories, now I'm bored with this one.

* * *

Shadow walked around the clubhouse two. (I wonder how everyone in Station Square is doing...Guess it's time to go back...NAH! I like it here!) Shadow, with a smile on his face, walked along to maybe have a talk with someone. "Pashmina and Hamtaro are making out, Bijou and Dexter are on a date, Sandy and Maxwell are sleeping together...I'm bored." Shadow passed by his room, looked in, and decided to take a nice long nap. Jumping on his bed, and taking off his Hover shoes, Shadow the Hedgehog fell into a deep sleep. 

He later woke up to a smiling Penelope. Surprised, Shadow fell off his bed, and hit his head on the floor. Penelope continued looking at him innocently.

"Ookwee"? She asked concerned. Shadow nodded as he understood her. "I'm alright Penelope. You just surprised me that's all." Penelope nodded and ran out of the room. Shadow looked at the Chaos Emerald sitting on his chair. He saw a faint glow coming from it, and went over and picked it up. A portal opened up a few feet behind him, and Shadow dropped the emerald in surprise. He then heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Shadow"?

The black hedgehog groaned. He couldn't believe who it was...

* * *

To be continued...or maybe not... 


End file.
